The shining Snow
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Byakuya starts getting more hassled by the kuchiki elders. but he realizes he is allready in love. the cover pic is a bday present from one of my good friends who does edits :)
1. Byakuya love interest is the topic first

**Hello everyone! Today I start a new story! It is a Byaruki. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**Juusanbantai- thirteenth division**

* * *

**Chapter one: Byakuya love interest is the topic first, second rukia's promotion**

**Zaraki POV-Captain's meeting~**

I walked in to see Byakuya Kuchiki all ready there. "Hey Kuchiki still being pushed to marry so you can knock up and produce a heir?" I laughed. He glared at me HARD. "Zaraki I do believe that is none of your business." He said in a monotone.

I laughed hard. "Yea and your sex life is a whole bunch of nonesense!" I laughed. He had a glare in his eyes. "Zaraki Urusai." Is all he said. I barked a attitude. "Oh what will you do if I do not shut my trap?" I asked.

We both glared daggers at each other.

**Juushiro Ukitake POV - Captain's Meeting ~**

I walked in to the meeting hall and seen captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki giving death glares to each other. I shook my head. "You two stop that." I said like telling two children to stop fighting.

They both sighed. I went to my spot and took my place. Everyone started filing in. "Today we have a new lieutenant, enter Kuchiki Rukia." Said the head captain. The big doors opened to reveal my lieutenant. "Head Captain Yamamoto." She came in and bowed as she kneeled.

"Rise Rukia Kuchiki, we are holding this meeting to congratulate you on your new promotion." He smiled. She smiled also and rose one knee up then the other. "Thank you for the congratulations. I am honored to be the lieutenant under Captain Ukitake. He is most wonderful." She said.

I chuckled. "You are welcome, I thank you for accepting my promotion to you. You have worked and earned it time and again, finally your work has paid off." I said. She giggled as she stood proud and smiled. "I will do my best as lieutenant of the Juusanbantai!" She said proudly.

* * *

**Short but awesome! Please remember to review!**


	2. meeting with the lieutenants

**Hello everyone! I am so tired today! But I can not sleep for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Mishira Kuchiki, the cousin.**

**Translations: Juusanbantai means thirteenth division**

* * *

**Chapter two:meeting with the lieutenants, Byakuya frustrated.**

**Reader's POV**

Rukia left the captain's meeting flushed. So much trouble with Zaraki Taichou. She shook her head. She left down the hall to the conference room where the lieutenant meetings were held.

"A lieutenants meeting and it is my first." She said aloud. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She neared the conference room and heard a loud bang. "Damn it Marechiyo, stop being so stuck up!" Yelled Rangiku. Rukia rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Look it is the new lieutenant, welcome Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad 13." Said Chojiro Sasakibe. "Thank you lieutenant Sasakibe. I see the meeting has started. I hope money-bag grubber hasn't eaten everything!" She joked.

Everyone laughed but Omaeda. He just yelled angrily. "Ok enough guys. We are here to celebrate Rukia's promotion to lieutenant, not talk about the squad two lieutenant." Said Izuru Kira, squad three lieutenant.

"I agree Izuru." the young fifth division lieutenant squeaked in. Rukia could not help but smile.

**Izuru Kira POV**

Rukia came up to the table and I pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you Izuru." She said with a smile. "No problem." I said as I sat back down. She giggled. "Looks like the last of us from the academy days finally got a seated rank." Rukia said.

Renji grinned. "Yes the midget did get a seated position finally." he said. I sweat dropped. "Renji do not call names." She said. He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on do not fight." I sighed in annoyance.

They huffed and turned their heads away from each other. Lieutenant Sasakibe shook his head at them.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

I was walking through the first division on my way back to the sixth division when I heard arguing coming from the conference room the lieutenants use for their meetings.

"They really need to stop arguing." I sighed as I walked past. I heard the echo of both Rukia's and Renji's voices as I left the division. I rubbed my temples as I flash stepped back to my division. "Captain Kuchiki, are you okay sir." Asked Rikichi.

I shook my head. "I am fine." I said as I walked to my office. I got a few moltrin from my medicine cabinet."Ugh this will be one frustrating night." I said as I took the moltrin.

* * *

**Ha ha Byakuya got frustrated with those two arguing. Please remember to review. I also take ideas for chapters.**


	3. Byakuya and Rukia get a mission part one

**Hello guys! No love for the Shining Snow? LOl. I bet once I get farther there will be some love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Byakuya and Rukia get a mission? part one**

**Rukia Kuchiki POV**

I was walking to my office when I got a hell butterfly. "Rukia Kuchiki, report to the captain Commander's office." Said the hell butterfly. I sighed as I walked towards the captain commander's office.

I was almost there when I fell on my ass from walking into someone. "OW! Hey watch where you are going!" I yelled as I rubbed my butt. Who ever it was cleared their throat and I froze. I looked up and saw it was Byakuya.

_"Oh shit I did not just yell at him." _I kicked my butt in my mind. He shook his head and reached his hand out. "Let me help you up Rukia." He offered. I sat there in shock and finally took his offer.

"Rukia are you all right?" He asked I am guessing because I kept my head lowered. "I am sorry Byakuya-sama that I yelled at you." I apologized. He sighed and hugged me. I blinked. "Rukia you did not know it was me who you walked in to." He said softly.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV~**

I felt a pang seeing Rukia upset that she yelled at me. I calmed her by telling her it was not her fault, and that is the truth it was not her fault. We walked in to the soutaichou's office and sat down while we waited.

"Byakuya are you sure you are not angry at me?" Asked Rukia for the fifth time. I nodded and gave her a soft small smile. "I really am okay. Not mad at all." I replied. She smiled. "Byakuya I wonder why we were both called?" She put her chin on her palm.

* * *

**Oh Rukia snapped at Byakuya. LOL Please remember to review.**


	4. Byakuya and Rukia get a mission? Parttwo

**Hello everyone! Bya x Ruki continued! I hope you like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Translations:**

**Sama: A form of saying lord and/or lady.**

**San: honnorrific of mr., mrs., miss...**

**Chan: honnorrific for child.**

**Kun: special Honorrific for a friend and/or family.**

**italics: thinking, soul reaper talking**

**italics and bold: zanpakuto speaking to soul reaper master**

**bold: hollow**

* * *

**Chapter four: Byakuya and Rukia get a mission? Part two**

**The mission given~ **

**Reader's POV~**

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad six, and Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13 enter." Said the captain commander. Rukia and Byakuya entered and then bowed before the captain commander. "Rise and please sit both of you." He said to them. They did as told.

"Captain Commander why did you call us here?" Asked Byakuya. He chuckled. "Yes I have a mission for you. Both you are leading this mission with Renji Abarai as second to you both." He said.

Rukia blushed. "Who is all on the mission?" She asked. Byakuya stared at Rukia. _" She is so cute when she even blushes." _He thought to himself. "Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six, Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of squad 13, Renji Abarai of squad six, Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of squad eleven, Yumichika 5th seat of same squad, Matsumoto Rangiku and Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain and lieutenant of squad ten. They are assigned under you for this mission." he answered.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if captain Hitsugaya led this mission with Byakuya?" Rukia inquired. Yammamoto shook his head. "No it is who is compatable in advance skills. Byakuya and you are the best at kido, as well as his swordsmanship. Ikkaku and Yumichika is best at their "fighting skills" so they are paired." he stopped to let them take it in.

"So then Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya because they work okay together?" Asked Rukia. Yammamoto nodded. "And Renji to help anyone." He said wrapping up the team. "What is the mission?" Asked Byakuya finally.

"The mission is to keep eyes over Karakura, and the surrounding towns. There has been a outbreak of hollows and menos attacks." He said with sadness in his voice.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV~**

"Why is there a mission that needs two captains?" I inquired. "Because we have lost three soul reapers to these hollows and menos." The captain commander answered. Rukia's and my eyes widened. "Three? In how much time over?" Asked Rukia, as she was wide eyed and in shock. Two weeks." He simply replied.

"Then I see why both Hitsugaya and I are on this mission." I answered in a monotone. He nodded and gave us the mission papers. We finished up getting everything we needed from captain commander Yammamoto. Then we left for the manor.

* * *

**LOL. I hope you like the new chapter everyone! Please remember to review!**


	5. Byakuya and his emotions

**Hello everyone! What is up today? Not much here, just updating. I have had some problems but fixed them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Translations:**

**Sama: A form of saying lord and/or lady.**

**San: honnorrific of mr., mrs., miss...**

**Chan: honnorrific for child.**

**Kun: special Honorrific for a friend and/or family.**

**italics: thinking, soul reaper talking**

**italics and bold: zanpakuto speaking to soul reaper master**

**bold: hollow**

* * *

**Chapter five: Byakuya and his emotions**

**Reader's POV~**

When they got to the manor, they both went to the dining room, for their meal. Byakuya read the seretei paper as he ate. "Nii sama, do you think it is more than the sou taichou said?" Asked Rukia. He looked at her and was wondering that too.

"Yes but we can not question him." Said Byakuya. Rukia nibbled on her lip as she thought, then she sighed and nodded. "Anyway we still have to pack and things." She said as she put her chop sticks down.

"You did not finish?" Asked Byakuya raising a eye brow. She shook her head. "I am full Arigato." She said as she walked to her room. "Rukia you barely ate anything.." He said low.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV~**

I walked to my room, Worried about Rukia and her lack of eating properly. "Maybe I should have her be brought a light snack later." I said low. Aria, my attendant came up to me. "Lord Byakuya, your bed and bath is ready." She bowed. She is one of my attendants, I nodded.

"Aria later please bring Rukia a light snack, she barely ate anything at dinner." I asked. She smiled. "Of course Byakuya sama." She smiled as she left my presence. I walked in to my room and closed the door.

"I will pack for three weeks just in case." I said as I walked to the bathroom. I felt the water to test it, and it was good. "Okay bath now, pack after." I said. I pulled off my haori, and my hair pieces.

_**"Byakuya sama do you think that this mission is all that the sou taichou said, or do you think there is more to it?"** _Asked Senbonzakura.

_"I do not know for sure, but I think there is more to it." _I told Senbonzakura.

_**"Probably did not mention it because of you and Rukia. "**_He said.

_"I believe you may be right." _I said in agreement.

I finished my bath as I pulled the plug, and got out. I walked to the mirror and started to get dressed. I wrote down some entries in my head of clan journal.

* * *

**Ok leave off there for now. Please remember to review.**


	6. Rukia's thoughts

**Hello everyone what is up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Translations:**

**Sama: A form of saying lord and/or lady.**

**San: honnorrific of mr., mrs., miss...**

**Chan: honnorrific for child.**

**Kun: special Honorrific for a friend and/or family.**

**italics: thinking, soul reaper talking**

**italics and bold: zanpakuto speaking to soul reaper master**

**bold: hollow**

* * *

******Chapter six: Rukia's thoughts**

******Reader's POV~**

Rukia went to her quarters in Kuchiki manor. She was tired and wanted to read. A maid knocked on her door. "Rukia sama?" SHe said softly. She stopped reading for a moment. "Yes Aria what is it?" Asked Rukia. Aria opened the sliding door. "I brought you a light snack." She smiled as she entered.

Rukia sighed as she stood. "Not really necessarily Aria. I am not really hungry." She said. Aria chuckled as she sat the tray down. Rukia sighed knowing that her brother asked Aria to bring her some food. "Okay thank you Aria. Where is Byakuya by the way?" She asked. Aria looked at Rukia. "I believe he is in his rooms." She answered.

**Rukia's POV~**

I sighed as I ate some cheese cubes. "All right, that will be all Aria." I dismissed her. Aria bowed as she left. She closed the door and I sat down as I sat I sighed. When I knew Aria was out of hearing range I picked up my soul pager. It was getting late. I packed everything I needed and triple checked it.

_**"Lady Rukia, are you not worried about the mission?"** _Inquired Sode no Shirayuki.

_" I am a little worried."_ I said with a sigh.

_**"I bet that you are worried about what will happen."** _She said.

_"I am most definetly worried about that." _I sighed as I sat on my bed.

Sode no Shirayuki went quiet for awhile. I started thinking about the mission more and more. "I think I have some ideas for the mission and when not fighting the hollows." I wrote them down.

_**"Just be safe Lady Rukia on the mission."** _Sode no Shirayuki finally answered again.

I finished everything up and got in my bed. I was so tired I fell straight to sleep once hitting my pillow.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV~**

I walked down the halls from my apartments to Rukia's. I wanted to check in on her before I fell asleep. "I hope she is at least laying down. It is one a.m." I said low. I approached her room. I slowly slid open her door and looked in on her. I softly smiled as I saw her sleeping.

I went in and made sure she had her blankets fully over her to keep her warm then kissed her forehead. "Good night Rukia." I whispered. I left quietly and went to bed.

* * *

**Aww so kawaii! Please remember to review!**


	7. The mission begins

**Hello everyone! I really need to update this too! I see that it has been a while since I have updated it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Translations:**

**Sama: A form of saying lord and/or lady.**

**San: honnorrific of mr., mrs., miss...**

**Chan: honnorrific for child.**

**Kun: special Honorrific for a friend and/or family.**

**italics: thinking, soul reaper talking**

**italics and bold: zanpakuto speaking to soul reaper master**

**bold: hollow**

**Sen no yoru wo koete : Belongs to the bleach owners**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The mission begins**

**Reader's POV~**

**~The wake up call~**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**

**Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to**

**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**

**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**

Rukia cursed her phone alarm right now, as she sat up with a morning head. "Curse that dang alarm." She said as she got up. Byakuya heard her from his room and arched a brow. _"Wrong side of the bed I wonder?" _He thought. He heard the shower running. She was now in the shower. He took the time also to get in the shower. He put on some soothing music. Sounds of the ocean he put on. He took a nice lukewarm shower. When he finished, he got out and dried off. He then wrapped his towel around his waist and went into his room. He got out his uniform along with his haori.

**Rukia's POV~**

I took a quick shower, I hated my alarm. When I got out, I wrapped my towel around me. "Okay I think I have everything packed, I just need to get ready." I said out loud to myself. I went in my room and got my uniform all wrinkle free. I hummed a song I love.

"Lady Rukia, lord Byakuya told me to let you know that when you are ready meet up at the senkaimon." Said Aria. I sighed. "Thank you Aria for informing me. I am getting dressed then grabbing something to eat before i leave." I informed. Aria spoke again. "He said also not to eat, you guys are eating in the world of the living." She also said. I face palmed.

"Allright thank you, you are dismissed Aria." I said in a soft tone. She bowed and left. I finished getting ready and grabbed my stuff I packed. I headed to the central senkaimon afterwards.

**Byakuya Kuchiki's POV~**

I told Aria to tell Rukia to meet me at the senkaimon and not to eat breakfast, because we will eat in the world of the living. I waited about ten minutes and Rukia flash stepped into view. "Good morning Rukia, I trust you had a good night's sleep?" I asked. She came and put her stuff down so she can catch her breathe. "Yes nii sama I did." She answered. I smiled a bit. "Catch your breathe, we still have to sprint through the dangai." I said softly.

She nodded as she sat on the ground to catch her breathe. I chuckled and got the senkaimon ready for last minute. Once I checked it over as well, Rukia was up and ready to leave. "Let's go Rukia." I said as i got my stuff and headed through. "Coming nii sama." She said as she followed me. I could hear her stomach growl. I chuckled to myself.

**Reader's POV~ **

**~Enter the world of the living~**

As Rukia and Byakuya sprinted through the Dangai precipise world, Ichigo was heading to Urahara's. "Why was I called over here?" He grumbled. Urahara was out front for once. "Oh hello Ichigo right on time." He said in a happy tone. Ichigo sighed annoyed at urahara all ready.

* * *

**LOL So Ichigo will be there when they arrive. Please remember to review.**


	8. The mission in light part one

**Hello everyone! How are you! I am doing well! Just got bored! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Translations:**

**Sama: A form of saying lord and/or lady.**

**San: honnorrific of mr., mrs., miss...**

**Chan: honnorrific for child.**

**Kun: special Honorrific for a friend and/or family.**

**italics: thinking, soul reaper talking**

**italics and bold: zanpakuto speaking to soul reaper master**

**bold: hollow**

**Sen no yoru wo koete : Belongs to the bleach owners**

* * *

**Chapter eight: The mission in light part one**

_**"Old friends of war"**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_**~Enter the world of the living~**_

_As Rukia and Byakuya sprinted through the Dangai precipise world, Ichigo was heading to Urahara's. "Why was I called over here?" He grumbled. Urahara was out front for once. "Oh hello Ichigo right on time." He said in a happy tone. Ichigo sighed annoyed at urahara all ready._

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Well?" He asked. "We got a shinigami team coming to take over the problem." Said Urahara. Ichigo sat down. "Who is on the team?" he asked as Ururu served tea. Ichigo took a drink of his tea. "Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki are leading the mission." Said Urahara. Ichigo spit his tea at Urahara in a stream line. "What!?" He yelled. Urahara told him who was on the team.

"Toshiro is on the team as well huh?" Ichigo sighed. Urahara chuckled. "I can just hear Captain Hitsugaya saying now, It is captain Hitsugaya to you Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara immitated him. Ichigo laughed but stopped as he felt spirit pressure bare down outside. "Seems they are here." Urahara said as he stood up.

Ichigo nodded as he stood. Then an arguement started up. "Captain why is she in charge instead of captain Hitsugaya or me or Ikkaku" Yelled a famaliar voice. It was Renji. "Renji, are you questioning the soutaichou's choice in who leads this team on this mission?" Inquired Byakuya. Rukia smacked Renji in the head hard.

"Idiot I allready asked him about why not Captain Hitsugaya so shut up and deal with it." She ordered. Toshiro Hitsugaya mumbled something under his breath about Renji. "Oh captain we are back in the world of the living!" Beamed Rangiku as she gave her captain a suffocating hug.

"Matsumoto! Let go of me!" He yelled. She pouted as she let go. "You are no fun Taichou!" She pouted. He just sighed. "So what is the living accomindations for all of us?" Asked Hitsugaya.

**Byakuya Kuchiki's POV~**

"Why don't we all head inside first Captain Hitsugaya." I reminded him that we were all still outside. His cheeks tinted a lil pink. "Hai Captain Kuchiki. You are right." He said with a small bow. I shook my head at his bow. "let's go in Tessai is making tea." Said Urahara and I shot a glare at him.

We all walked in and as we did I saw a lion plushie I remember somewhat. "Nee chan!" He yelled as he ludged at Rukia. I swatted him away. "What is that thing Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked my voice threatening the stuffed animal. "That thing is my modsoul, Kon. He is a pervert. Rukia knows how to handle him though." He said pointing at Rukia stomping on the stuffed animal.

"He is nuiscance Ichigo kurosaki. If I find him being a pervert toRukia I will be shredding him." I said in a monotone. Everyone seemed to sweat drop at my statement of a threat.

* * *

**Wow the mission in light part one is done. I hope you like the short chapter. Please remember to review.**


	9. The mission in light part two

**Hello everyone! I thank everyone who has favorited and followed as well as reviewed this story! as well as fave and following me! It makes my day! I know I have been busy but I am updating tonight!**

******If any of my chapters are in parts that means it's not a whole chapter. Put all the parts together then it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Translations:**

**Sama: A form of saying lord and/or lady.**

**San: honnorrific of mr., mrs., miss...**

**Chan: honnorrific for child.**

**Kun: special Honorrific for a friend and/or family.**

**italics: thinking, soul reaper talking**

**italics and bold: zanpakuto speaking to soul reaper master**

**bold: hollow**

**Sen no yoru wo koete : Belongs to the bleach owners**

**ear by ear: anyone have the correct saying please pm me**

* * *

**Chapter nine: The mission in light part two**

_******Byakuya Kuchiki's POV~**_

_"He is nuiscance Ichigo kurosaki. If I find him being a pervert toRukia I will be shredding him." I said in a monotone. Everyone seemed to sweat drop at my statement of a threat._

"Hmph who is this guy Ichigo?" Kon asked as he pointed a finger at me. I raised a brow at the thing. "He is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's elder brother and the death of you if you are not careful because of your pervert tendacies." Ichigo scoffed at the toy.

Kon rolled his eyes and huffed at me. "Watch it toy." I reminded him coldly. He trotted off. "That was interesting." Kisuke scratched his head. "Um yea interesting." Sweat dropped Renji as he sat down. Toshiro shrugged as he just sat down.

_**Reader's POV~**_

Everyone sat down and Tessai went to make more tea. "Okay everyone mind telling me about this mission?" Asked Ichigo. They explained the mission in enough detail to satisify Ichigo. "The outbreak ne?" Asked Ichigo. "Yes it is becoming a big problem." Toshiro sighed as he was handed a cup of tea.

"Well we can not figure it out." Kisuke said frustratedly. "Seems we have to go ear by ear as the saying goes. Right Ichigo?" Asked Rukia. "I think it's let's play it ear by ear." Ichigo tried correcting.

Everyone chuckled at the saying. "Okay we will be on alert for this." Sighed Captain Kuchiki. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's split the groups now for patrol." Suggested Rukia to Byakuya. He nodded to Rukia.

"I think you may be right. Planning ahead is always important." Byakuya said in monotone. "Yes it is Captain Kuchiki." Agreed Captain Hitsugaya. "Captain how will we do the groups?" Asked Renji. Captain Kuchiki started thinking. "Ikkaku and Yumichika will be in one group." Rukia said pointing to both of them.

"What why both of us?" Asked Yumichika. "You both work well together." Byakuya put in. "Oh that's true." They said in unison. "Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Ichigo Kurosaki will be in the next group." Captain Kuchiki pointed to them. They nodded as they agreed.

_**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**_

"And last but not least, Byakuya, Renji and I will be in the last group." I pointed to each of us. Renji facepalmed. "Great I am with both anal and midget Kuchiki's." he said out loud. I anime veined. "Renji Urusai!" I smacked him hard. "OW! Stupid midget don't hit me!" Renji growled at me. I hit him again. "Urusai you baka!" I yelled at him.

"Enough Renji!" Byakuya scolded Renji. Renji backed off and shrugged. "Yes sir." He replied. "Now tonight, Ikkaku and Yumichika will begin the patrols around 8." I said to everyone. "Sounds good Lieutenant Kuchiki." Nodded Yumichika.

* * *

**Okay next part will wrap up the chapter. I said parts make up a chapter. Thank you for being patient. Good night all! Please remember to review.**


End file.
